obliviate
by JeiBi V.q
Summary: y por sobretodo quería que me recordara, que recordara cada momento que paso conmigo, ese efímero enamoramiento de dos rivales, de dos personas que se odiaban hasta la medula, me dolió ese pensamiento, porque yo ya sabia como terminaría todo, porque me dolía que ella al final terminaría con otro y yo no seria nada para ella, mas que el recuerdo de un enemigo.


23-07-12 Obliviate

Se supone que la guerra cambia a la gente, yo no lo hubiese creído si no fuese por el echo de que yo cambie, fui capaz de amar a la mujer que en antaño odie.

Cerré los ojos una vez mas, imagine las diferentes maneras en las que podría escapar, en las que podría terminar, en los diferentes finales que podría tener, pero ninguno de los finales me gustaba, porque en ninguno me quedaría con ella, no podría estar junto a ella. Tome mi cabello y lo jale fuertemente, mi final estaba escrito desde el momento en que acepte proteger a mis padres, para con el tiempo protegerla pasar a ella, nunca me figue que seria de mi, nunca quise pensar que sucedería, por que sabia que ella y yo no tendríamos un futuro, nunca pensé en eso, nunca me figure que seria de mi vida cuando acabara la guerra. Suspire, podría salir de aquí sin mi varita, podia controlar mi magia sin una varita como catalizador, pero ¿que seria de mi después? ¿Que vida tendría yo si ya no podría regresar a mi casa? Si ya no puedo estar con ella, ella era una heroína de guerra y yo… yo tan solo era un peón mas en el ejercito de Voldemort. De pronto oigo como la puerta rechina, no levanto a mirar quien es.

–deje muy claro que no quería tener visitas- pero como si no me hubiese oído dio unos pasos hacia delante y la puerta se cerro con otro rechinido -¿Qué no entiende que no quiero ver a nadie?- dije mientras levantaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido, la persona que vi frente a mi estaba encapuchada en una capa color azul cielo, no me permitía ver su rostro, pero de pronto levanto las manos y una mata de cabellos rizados castaños se dejaron ver, y unos ojos castaños me miraron con dulzura, me tense, me quede paralizado, ella no podía estar allí, ella no podía haberse arriesgado tanto solo por venir aquí.

– ¿Aun quieres que me valla?- me dijo. Me levante de la pequeña cama (si es que aquello se le podría llamar cama) en la que me encontraba sentado. Y quede frente a ella - ¿eres real?- susurre como si hablara mas fuerte ella podría desaparecer, mientras tocaba con una manos su mejilla, era solida, sonreí, tome uno de sus mechones y lo pase detrás de su oreja, ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas

–te eh extrañado tanto, Draco- dijo y se puso de puntitas dándome un beso suave, puse mi otra mano en su otra mejilla y la acerque mas a mi, porque no quería detenerme, porque no quería que la realidad me alcanzara, porque la realidad me dolía, porque no estar con ella me lastimaría mas que mi condena misma. Profundice aun mas el beso y jugué con su lengua, oh como la deseaba, luchamos con nuestras lenguas, las sensaciones eran únicas con ella, cerré los ojos y sentí como ella comenzaba a tocar mis cabellos, comencé a bajar las manos mas lentamente y las puse en sus caderas, y la apreté aun mas a mi, el beso se volvió furioso, necesitado, un beso de despedida.

Me separe de ella solo un poco –no deberías de haberte arriesgado así- dije, ella me miro con un brillo extraño que no pude reconocer –solo por ti Draco- sonreí -¿Dónde quedo tu buen sentido?- ella rio – creo que lo perdí desde el momento en que me enamore de ti- la mire para luego cerrar los ojos, era mía, en verdad ella era mía, inhale su aroma a rosas y la bese una vez mas, quería hacerla mía, una ultima vez antes de redimir mis acciones ante la "sociedad".

Comencé a sentir como sus manos recorrían mi pecho una vez mas, subí las manos y desabroche la capa, para que esta callera al suelo, una de sus manos se coló bajo mi camisa, sentí el calor de su mano que mandaba chispas por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, que se sentía apretada contra mi cremallera, que clamaba por el delicioso centro liquido de mi amada. Me despegue de ella un poco y mire el vestido que traía puesto, era verde esmeralda con líneas finas y delgadas haciendo gráciles figuras de plata en el vestido verde esmeralda, se veía hermosa, con aquel vestido que le regale para una especial velada, tan Slytherin, cuando tan solo parecía ser una relación entre amigos con derechos, o así lo llamaba ella en aquel entonces.

Sonreí por los buenos recuerdos, suspire y comencé a bajar el cierre. Bese su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios para luego entretenerme besando y marcado su cuello, quería que ella supiera que fue mía, quera grabar en mi mente todo cuerpo, cada una de las sensaciones que yo le hacia sentir a cada minuto, las que ella me hacia sentir, quería marcar cada parte de aquel cuerpo como mio, quería… quería… simplemente quería fundirme una vez, una ultima vez mas a ella.

Bese su cuello hasta su hombro, lo mordí un poco dejando una marca roja, le bese, le lamí la marca y comencé a bajar cada vez mas, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos, mientras tocaba mi cabello, lo halaba o en otras ocasiones apretaba mi cabeza contra su cuerpo como si supiera que en cuanto nos despidiéramos todo terminaría.

Jalo una vez más mi cabello y levanto mi cara hasta la altura de la suya y me beso fuertemente, lamio mi labio inferior, para luego fundirse en un beso abrazador. Comencé a tocar sus hombros y a bajar los tirantes y dejar caer el hermoso vestido con los colores de mi casa en Hogwards, para dejar a la vista un conjunto del mismo color verde esmeralda, ella se despego un poco de mi y dijo con voz entrecortada- creo.. que estoy en desventaja- y desabrocho cada botón de mi camisa con sus manos temblorosas, para luego comenzar a besar mi pecho, me quede quito, con las manos en su cadera mientras ella tocaba y besaba cada rincón de mi pecho, de pronto se detuvo en la cicatriz que me hizo mi padre cuando apenas era un niño por desobedecerlo, aquella era una de las marcas que nunca se me quito con ningún conjuro, y aunque ella ya la había visto la beso, como queriendo curarla, como queriendo que esta se desvaneciera, para luego besar otra cicatriz mas arriba entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho esa que hizo mi tía Bella con un cuchillo muggle, por haber ayudado a que Potty, comadreja y Granger a escapar de Malfoy Menor, aquella vez en el verano.

Tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y la bese aun con mas necesidad, la necesitaba con mayor intensidad que antes. Baje mi otra mano por su pierna hasta su rodilla y la levante hasta dejar mi erección entre sus piernas, baje la otra mano rozando su seno, su vientre y tome su otra rodilla y la alce pegando nuestros sexos, gemimos juntos aunque solo fuera por sentir el rose de nuestro pecho el uno contra el otro y el roce de nuestros sexos debajo de las ropas. Comencé a caminar hasta la litera nos tire sobre ella y baje dando besos hasta sus pechos los bese, los lamí, los mordí a cada uno por igual, oí cada gemido que salía de sus labios y palabras incoherentes también. Ella tenia las manos en mi nuca, jugando con mis cabellos, el deseo entre ambos se volvio mas frenético. Baje la mano hasta sus bragas esmeraldas y toque su centro, hundí mis dedos en su humedad, ella hundió su cabeza en la cama y soltó un gritito, juegue con su centro haciéndola enloquecer, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones.

–Draa… DRACO!... por…por favor- grito mientras bajaba las manos a mi cinturón, lo desabrocho, al igual que el botón y el cierre de mi bragueta, tome sus manos entre las mías

– ¿por favor?¿dime.. que es lo que quieres…?¿que es lo que deseas?- ella gimió, pero no dijo nada –dilo… quiero oírlo- mire sus ojos almendrados con un brillo extraños

– te… te .. quiero dentro de mí… de mi cuerpo… en lo mas hondo… hazme llegar alto, y que pueda volar y ver fuegos artificiales- sentí como mi orgullo hacerse mas grande, pero lo que se hizo aun mas grande e insoportable fue mi gran erección, tome su manos y las arrastre desde mi vientre bajo, por mi pecho, hasta ponerla en mi cuello, la volví a besar, con la necesidad y la felicidad que me sobraban, baje mis manos y le quite las bragas, para luego bajarme los pantalones con todo y la ropa interior, corte el beso, la mire a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada, quería verla terminar, quera sentirla a mi alrededor, quería hacerla gozar y por sobretodo quería que me recordara, que recordara cada momento que paso conmigo, ese efímero enamoramiento de dos rivales, de dos personas que se odiaban hasta la medula, me dolió ese pensamiento, porque yo ya sabia como terminaría todo, porque me dolía que ella al final terminaría con otro y yo no seria nada para ella, mas que el recuerdo de un enemigo. Entre en ella de una sola estocada, gemimos juntos y no despegamos la mirada de los ojos del otro mientras iniciábamos el compas de estocadas, sentí como su mano quito lentamente una lagrima de mi mejilla, me sentía tan feliz con ella todo dejaba de existir, pero tan triste, porque todo terminaría, como cualquier otra cosa nuestra relación tendría un final. Ella me beso fuertemente los labios mientras el compas se hacia mas rápido, mas frenético, mas necesitado. El clímax nos golpeo fuertemente, ella se arqueo contra la cama, mientras ambos gritábamos el nombre del otro.

Quien diría que la amiga de Harry Potter, la heroína, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia se encontraba aquí enredada en Askaban con un convicto, un mortifago, su archienemigo, el que la hirió con insultos en la escuela tantas veces, un Slytherin, un sangre pura, un Malfoy.

Caí sobre ella y allí me quede abrazándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, no quería que terminara, no quería dejarla ir..

Sentía su respiración rápida debajo mio, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, podía oír el ritmo frenético de su corazon contra mi oído, quería que el tiempo se detuviese, quería quedarme así con ella hasta el fin de los días, ella jugaba con mis cabellos entre sus dedos, esas sensaciones no las cambiaria por nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo del primer amanecer junto a ella.

Cerré los ojos intentando darme valor para lo que haría a continuación. Ella hablo primero -¿Qué pasa Draco?- levante la mirada y vi sus ojos avellana. –tienes que irte- susurre, a ella se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, bese su hombro y me levante, separarme de su piel me dolió, mas de lo que creí, pero así es como debían de ser las cosas y comencé a vestirme.

-¿pe..pero porque?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama

–porque es peligroso para tu futuro que estés aquí-

Ella se levanto y camino hacia mi – pero no tiene nada de malo cuando mi fututo esta contigo- levanto la mano para tocar mi mejilla y yo di un paso hacia atrás

– Hermione óyeme, tu futuro no esta conmigo, porque yo no tengo futuro, tu y yo sabíamos que no lo nuestro no tendría un futuro, quedo claro desde el inicio- vi como sus ojos se aguadaban

– entonces es eso, no soy lo suficiente Para ti, ¿es solo porque soy una sangre sucia? Porque tu príncipe no podrías hacer público tu amorío con alguien como yo- dijo con sorna mientras se comenzaba a poner la ropa, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, cerré los ojos

– tu sabes que eso no es cierto, tu sabes que eso dejo de importar desde hace mucho tiempo- dije pero ella pareció no escucharme me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros -Hermione, amor mírame- le dije mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos y por sus mejillas caían lagrimas- Hermione- volví a susurra mientras con mis dedos le quitaba las lagrimas- amor, nuestra relación estaba ya destinada a irse al fracaso desde antes de que empezara, tu y yo lo sabíamos- le susurre, y cerré los ojos, acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese con ternura, seria nuestro ultimo beso, esta seria nuestra despedida, sentí como ella se aferraba con mucha fuerza a mi camisa, quería que esto no se acabara, pero me despeje de ella y mire sus ojos castaños – no llores mas, mi amor, no por mi, no lo merezco- la bese una ultima vez – te extrañare y siempre.. siempre te encontraras en el único lugar al que solo tu as podido llegar- tome su mano y la lleve a mi pecho en donde estaba mi corazón, cerré los ojos e inhale su aroma una ultima vez.

La solté y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de pronto sus manos estaban a mi alrededor abrazándome contra ella – no, no lo puedo permitir, esto un puede estar terminando, no así- sentí mi corazón contraerse.

– Hermione- dije con voz firme – esto termino, así tiene que ser- tome sus manos en las mías –tu vas a ser feliz con la comadreja, podrás tener hijos, una familia, podrás tener todo con el, lo que conmigo no podrás tener nunca, podrás… tener una vida- dije las ultimas palabras en un susurro – eso es mentira ¿no lo vez Draco? No podría vivir sin ti, no quiero hijos si no son tuyos, ni una familia y mucho menos una vida feliz-

Cerré los ojos y me aparte de ella – la que no lo ve eres tu ¡maldición! Hermione yo.. yo… te amo.. pero es mejor que termine, yo moriré, ya me lo dijeron me darán el beso dementor, mañana al amanecer yo ya no existiré- sentí como ella me abrazaba mas fuerte

– NO… NO… ESO.. NO PUEDE SER… ELLOS ME DIJERON .. ME DIJERON QUE..- la oí tartamudear y gritar en mi espalda –ES MENTIRA- grito –TU NO PUEDES MORIR… NO – y sentí como se iba bajando hasta caer al suelo, voltee y la mire allí ancada en el suelo sollozando – ellos dijeron que te perdonarían- le di un beso en los labios

–te mintieron Mione, adiós siempre estarás en mi mente- le susurre en el oído y me levante – obliviate- dije y en ese instante le borre la memoria de los ratos juntos..

* * *

Estaba frente a toda aquella gente con la mirada perdida en un solo rostro, el de Hermione, su Hermione, su amada, pero ella ya solo lo miraba con odio como en antaño, como en años anteriores a su extraña relación. Y lo ultimo que el vio antes de que el dementor lo besara fue a la chica de sus sueños que derramaba una lagrima y luego miraba a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

(Meses después)

Allí frente a una tumba se encontraba una hermosa mujer gritándole a la persona que descansaba en aquel lugar, reprochándole su estupidez, ella no quería vivir sin, pero él le había dejado una parte de el en ella, ella se encontraba embarazada de 3 meses, ella recordaba toda aquella tragedia que fue su amor, ella lo recordó a la mitad de el lago, donde ella y el rubio podían pasar sus noches mirando juntos la luna, ella creyó que era mentira, que esos recuerdos eran mentira, pero entonces ¿que otra explicación podía darse al no ser capaz de amar a Ron?, ¿que algo dentro de ella se retorcía cada vez que ron la besaba?, solo Luna fue la única capaz de decirle que sus recuerdos eran ciertos, porque ella, de sobre todos sus amigos era la única que sabia sobre el amorío entre la serpiente y la leona. Grito aun mas fuerte porque le dolía que ella pudo haber intervenido antes de que le dieran el beso a Draco, su Draco, le grito cuanto lo amaba, le grito millones de reproches doloroso y se abrazó a la tumba. Otra mujer con rubios platinados se acercó a la tumba de su hijo, el dolor de aquella muchacha ella bien lo entendía, ella conocía a aquella joven de risos castaños, se acercó, pero quedo paralizada cuando Hermione con grito doloroso las palabras "me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, no por mi sino por mi bebe" y la chica de castaños cabellos se desplomo en dolor sobre la fría nieve, la dama de rubios platinados sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella y la abrazo, mientras la castaña lloraba la muerte de su amor…

* * *

**Hola preciosas ¿que les pareció? Si les gusto bueno pues dejen sus comentarios y si no también xD. Para bueno la que nos les gusto el final original y son mas de las que prefieren un final feliz o simplemente prefieren saber como terminarían juntos bueno dejen en los comentarios si quieren leer los finales alternativos y los subo, bueno, son dos que se me ocurrieron cuando le enseñe el fic a mi hermana porque ella prefiere los finales felices, uno de los finales si termina con el esperado final feliz como siempre sale en todas las pelis, pero que a mi parecer son un tanto tontos xDD… y el otro bueno… es otra tragedia que termina entre mal y bien por así decirlo, así que con esto termina..**

**Pd: amo este tipo de finales porque son tan escasos y llegan al corazón**

**Pd de la Pd (xD): dejen sus reviews (buenos o malos también me gusta que me digan si la verdad no sirvo para este oficio )**

**Jb***


End file.
